


Padackles - a photo story of sorts

by nebulein



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mixed Media, photostory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-06
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another picture of Jensen, and not even the most interesting one at that. Well, that is until Jared finds a red pen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padackles - a photo story of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> _This_ is the exact reason why I and my overworked brain should not be left to our own devices. Especially not late at night. *facepalms*
> 
> So this may possibly be considered **crack, implied J2, PG-13, and media!fic**.  
>  Also, I apologize for that handwriting. *shudders*  
> Never happend, don't know/own nothing, I'm just playin.

### Day 1

on the table of Jensen's trailer, next to his laptop and a book lying face-down

### Day 3

on the table of Jensen's trailer, next to his laptop, a book lying face-down, a red ink pen and some candy wrappers

### Day 4

on the table of Jared's trailer, propped against his ginormous coffee mug

### Day 5

tucked into the photo frame of the pic from Jensen's last camping trip with Steve on Jensen's window sill. It took Jensen three days to find his scissors and tape hidden in the drawer of his linen closet.

### Day 8

taped to the front door of Jared's trailer

### Day 12

pinned to the back of Dean's shirt. Jensen had been wondering about the strange looks people were giving him all morning.

### Day 15

hidden in Jared's cheerios and almost ruined by an accidental milk bath

### Day 15.5

on the floor next to the dumpsters by the back parking lot

### Day 18

on the table of Jared's trailer, next to a supersized bag of cheetos, three packets of oreos, and a giant bar of toblerone that weren't there before

### Day 21

pinned under the windshield wipers of Jensen's red Honda

### Day 22

framed on Jensen's nightstand, next to a spilled box of condoms and the cap of a bottle of lube


End file.
